SEA
by deuxailess
Summary: Oneshot! Hanya tulisan tak bermakna yang berisi tentang mimpi, harapan, dan bagaimana cara mereka meraih mimpi. BTS. Kim Nanjoon/Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi/Jung Hoseok/Park Jimin/Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook.


**_Disarankan untuk sambil mendengarkan lagu BTS yang berjudul hidden track "SEA"_**

.

.

.

Kami tak menyangka bahwa kita bisa sampai pada titik ini, dikenal oleh dunia adalah impian kita sejak awal kita debut, tapi kita selalu pesimis tentang mimpi besar kita. Dilatar belakangi oleh perusahaan kecil, dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang, bahkan gedung agensipun harus bergabung dengan agensi lain yang lebih besar. Masih kita ingat dengan jelas dulu kita harus berbagi satu kamar untuk digunakan bertujuh, harus menahan lapar, diet ketat agar membentuk tubuh, bahkan ketika sakit kita lebih memilih bertahan dari pada harus ke dokter. Karena apa? Agar anggota lain dapat memakan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya.

Ingatkah bahwa perusahaan yang menaungi kami berada di ujung tanduk? Tetapi sekarang perusahaan itu telah bangkit. Maka kita juga harus bangkit. Jika saat kita berjalan menuju mimpi kita tersandung dan terjatuh, kita akan saling membantu, karena tangan kita telah terkait satu sama lain. Bukankah kita sudah saling berjanji? Jika salah satu dari kita terjatuh maka semua akan ikut terjatuh, dan kita akan bangkit bersama-sama.

Dulu saat kami muncul untuk pertama kalinya, kami yang mencari kalian. Tetapi sekarang kita akan selalu mencari satu sama lain saat diantara kita tidak ada. Beratapkan tenda kecil, kita akan saling bertemu satu sama lain. Bagi kami dengan beratapkan tenda kecil bukan masalah bagi kami, karena yang terpenting adalah kita dapat saling bertatap mata satu sama lain. Karena mata kalian adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah kami miliki.

Kita memulai semuanya dari angka nol, kita telah bermandikan keringat, darah, dan air mata. Apakah kita harus menyerah di titik ini? Maka jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Kita tetap berjalan bahkan sampai kaki kita tidak dapat berjalan kembali, kita harus meraih mimpi kita. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah berjalan bersama kita dan kita akan meraih mimpi kita bersama-sama.

Kita pun juga tidak tau apakah kita akan tetap berjalan bersama, tapi bisakah kita saling berjanji satu sama lain bahwa kita akan tetap berjalan bersama? Kita takut berjalan sendiri, kita tak akan bisa berjalan sendirian jika tanpa kalian. Bisakah kita saling berjanji hal tersebut? Jika kalian menjawab YA, maka raihlah tanganku, genggam erat tanganku, jangan pernah sekalipun untuk mencoba melepaskan gengangaman kita, bahkan barang satu detik pun jangan pernah. Karena kita tak akan bisa tanpa kalian.

Jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi maka kita tak ingin terbangun, kita hanya takut pada kenyataan. Pada malam hari, saat kita mencoba untuk tertidur banyak hal yang kita pikirkan, salah satu dari banyak hal yang selalu kita pikirkan adalah apakah kita dapat meraih mimpi itu bersama-sama? Tapi kita saling meyakinkan satu sama lain bahwa esok hari akan berbeda dari malam ini, bahwa kita dapat menujukan pada dunia kita bisa dan pantas meraih mimpi kita.

.

.

Para pembenci pun selalu mencari kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak kita perbuat agar dapat menjatuhkan kita. Pernah terlintas dalam benak kita untuk menyerah pada keadaan, tetapi kita tak ingin membuat kerja keras yang kita lakukan sia-sia. Kita tau dalam sebuah harapan, mimpi, angan-angan selalu ada badai yang akan menerpa, tetapi kita berjanji akan selalu bersama menerjang badai itu sekuat tenaga sampai kita berakhir di tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat indah itu sudah menunggu kita sejak lama di ujung badai yang sedang kita terjang. Ya, tempat indah itu adalah mimpi yang selama ini kita impikan.

Tidak-kah kalian melihat cahaya indah di ujung badai? Cahaya itu telah menanti kita selama ini, sedikit lagi kita akan sampai pada cahaya indah itu dan akan meraih semua mimpi kita. Bukankah kita ingin meraih mimpi? Maka dari itu, kita harus segera mengalahkan badai ini dan kita dapat berjalan bersama kembali menuju mimpi kita.

Banyak cobaan dan badai yang telah kita lewati, tetapi badai itu akan tetap datang untuk membuat kita menyerah dan putus asa. Tetapi kita sendirilah yang akan membuat badai itu merenyah dan putus asa pada kita, sekarang saatnya kita menikmati kerja keras kita selama ini. Akan ada saat dimana tidak ada penderitaan dan keputusasaan. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan.

Semua caci maki, umpatan, kata-kata tak pantas, kata-kata kotor, dan ancaman-ancaman telah kita terima. Tetapi semua itu adalah motivasi kita untuk maju dan lekas meraih mimpi. Bahkan kata-kata dari para pembenci telah membuat kita menjadi lebih dekat dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka kita juga tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kami telah banyak menerima kalimat kebencian, kami lebih banyak menerima itu semua dari pada kalimat-kalimat pujian. Mereka akan senang jika mental kami down oleh kalimat-kalimat mereka semua. Kami menerima itu semua, tetapi jangan sampai kalian yang menerima itu semua. Biarlah kami yang menerima kalimat-kalimat yang terucap oleh mereka, tetapi jangan sampai kalian yang menerimanya. Sudah cukup kalian dibenci karena memilih untuk berjalan bersama kami, kami tak ingin beban kalian bertambah dengan kalimat-kalimat pembenci. Kami hanya tak ingin kalian semakin dibenci.

Jangan pikirkan kata yang terucap dari bibir para pembenci. Karena mereka hanya ingin kita jatuh dan terpecah satu sama lain. Fokuslah pada mimpi kita, karena sebentar lagi kita akan meraih mimpi yang selama ini kita mimpikan.

Mari kita buktikan pada pembenci dan dunia bahwa kita dapat meraih mimpi kita. Tunjukan pada mereka bahwa kita pantas dan layak untuk meraih mimpi kita. Jangan pernah ada lagi pikiran untuk menyerah dan putus asa.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat kami ucapkan, _just thank_ _you_. Terima kasih telah mengenggam erat tangan kami, terima kasih telah mendukung kami, terima kasih untuk berjalan bersama kami, terima kasih karena selalu berdiri di samping kami, terima kasih telah melindungi kami, terima kasih telah menjadi perisai kami, terima kasih untuk darah, keringat, dan air mata yang telah kalian keluarkan untuk kami, dan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, dan terima kasih.

Maka mulai sekarang lah kami yang akan melindungi dan menjadi perisai kalian.

Mulai sekarang jangan takut pada para pembenci, karena kami akan melindungi dan menjadi perisai kalian.

.

.

Badai telah kita kalahkan, sekarang kita telah berada di cahaya di ujung badai. Kita telah meraih mimpi kita, tetapi masih banyak mimpi yang belum kita capai. Kita akan meraih mempi kita yang belum tercapai bersama-sama. Saat kalian merasa tak baik, katakanlah pada kami, maka kami akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Kita akan terbang menuju langit tempat mimpi kita yang belum tercapai. Kalian adalah sayap kami, dan kami adalah sayap kalian.

Bahkan para burung di angkasa tidak akan pernah bisa terbang jika sayap mereka patah. Begitupun juga kami, kami tak akan bisa terbang jika sayap kami (kalian) tak ada. Maka tetaplah bersama kami agar kita dapat terbang menuju langit untuk meraih mimpi kita.

Dan kami berharap kalian selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, karena kesakitan kalian adalah kesakitan kami. Jangan pernah lagi untuk menangis, karena tangis kalian adalah air hujan menyakitkan yang tiada habisnya.

Tetaplah bersama kami, tetaplah berada di samping kami, tetaplah mengenggam erat tangan kami, karena tangan kalian adalah sayap kami.

Let's fly together, let's walk together.

Kalian tak akan pernah melangkah sendiri, karena kami akan selalu melangkah bersama kalian.

Dan kami juga tak akan pernah melangkah sendiri, karena kalian akan selalu melangkah bersama kami.

.

.

.

 ** _Jika kalian mengikuti jejak BTS dari awal debut maka kalian akan tau maksud dari tulisan saya. Dan kalian juga akan tau apa yang dirasakan oleh BTS melalui lirik yang dituangkan, mereka (BTS) hanya ingin menyampaikan keluh kesah mereka melalui lagu ini._**

 ** _Dan BTS juga ingin mengajarkan kepada kita jangan pernah menyerah pada mimpi kita, kejarlah mimpi kalian sampai kalian mendapatkan mimpi yang selama ini kalian mimpikan. Seperti perkataan Kim Namjoon uri leader "teruslah bermimpi" yang dimaksud adalah jika kalian sudah mendapatkan mimpi kalian, tetaplah terus bermimpi, carilah lebih banyak mimpi yang ingin kalian raih._**

 ** _Saya sedang menulis cerita bertemakan minyoon, berminat ?_**

 ** _COMING SOON_**

 ** _Minyoon_**

 ** _\- Distinee -_**

 ** _Apa yang engkau harapkan dari seseorang_**

 ** _Yang telah rusak jiwa dan raganya_**

 ** _Untuk tetap berada disismu._**

 ** _Bahkan ia saja menyerah dengan hidupnya_**

 ** _Tetapi engkau percaya bahwa_**

 ** _Takdir yang membawamu kepadanya._**

 ** _Next or no?_**

 ** _23.09.2017_**

 ** _\- Romana -_**


End file.
